


Initiation

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's not uncommon for Ahenir to call upon someone recently aged to 18; He enjoys the innocence. Laro proves to be more than eager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> set in a medieval time period. ahenir is a prince/jarl of his own land and doesn't exactly crave the thought of marriage, so he has recent adults either sold into his possession, or invites them for a sum of money to their family. laro is no exception.

Ahenir watched with a dull stare as the doors to his keep opened; well-suited and armored guards leading in the kid he had sent for. Lanky, only about 5’5” in height, and soft brown hair that framed his boyish face. He gave a smile to the recent adult, sitting up in his throne. He waved the other guards to leave them be, then focused back on him. “Come, sit.” He commanded as softly as possible, gesturing to his lap. The boy hesitated, before moving forward and seating himself on his legs, leaning back into soft skin and expensive clothes.

"You know why you’re here, I imagine. But regardless, I would like to know your name ahead of time. I like to treat my acquaintances with respect." Ahenir curled his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder. " My name is Laro… Laro Mervis" He quickly corrected himself, picking at his fingers nervously. The friends who had told him not to worry weren’t really helping now, he had to note. The other gave a chuckle, nipping at his neck while doing so. "Of the Mervis bloodline, eh? Then I shouldn’t suspect any problems out of you. Your family has always been a pleasure to have, I’m glad you could do something nice for them, eh?" He always granted money in return to their family, it was entirely their choice to come and provide this.

"Shall we get to it then?" He finally said, placing gloved hands on the boys hips and leaning back into his throne. He hooked his fingers onto the waistband of his pants and slipped them down, drawing a sharp inhale from Laro. Bringing his hands up under his shirt to run over his chest afterwards, Ahenir gave a soft harrumph. "Let me remove my gloves, I can’t feel a damned thing." He bit at the tips of one of his fingers and pulled, repeating the motion with the other glove.

He was gentle about placing his hands back where they were, not wanting to cause any wounds from his claws. He paused for a moment, “Turn, so I can look at you.” He commanded, Laro quickly readjusting to straddle his lap and catch his gaze, giving a soft blush. He took hold of his chin to keep him from looking away, examining his features from up close. He smirked playfully, leaning forward to press their mouths together, sucking on his lip for a few moments before pulling him forward. With better access, he kissed him with more passion and ran fingers through his hair, admiring the soft texture of his well-kept self. Ahenir leaned away with a wet sound, lips sheen with spit. He’d waited too long for this, and his pants were already tight against his legs. When was the last time he indulged in a boy like this, perfect locks, sweet lips, freckled cheeks… He bit his lip; he was getting ahead of himself.

With a quick movement he had ahold of the bottom of Laro’s shirt, giving a soft tug, “Arms up.” The kid obliged, and he pulled the fabric over his head and tossed it to the side, fingers running up from his naval to his collarbones. His mind was starting wander again, probably making him look like a bumbling fool. Sighing, Ahenir continued on, dragging him forward enough to give him room to just slip his own pants down past his underwear. Laro gave a squeak of surprise at the closeness, arching into his touch. He had to have felt incredibly warm, demon blood leaving him with higher body temperature than normal. The prince pushed him back down onto his erection, exhaling slowly at the friction, despite 2 layers of cloth. Rolling his hips up, Ahenir groped the others ass, holding him in place and providing him with pleasure as well. He did this while leaning forward to suck color into his lips, catching the moans his temporary acquaintance was making. Eventually, he knew he’d probably make the kid come like this, but that was no fun on his part.

With a slow exhale, he commanded him to shed the last bit of clothing he had on, Laro revealing himself in quite a bit of embarrassment as he squirmed on his lap. He gave a gentle and playful smile, hoping it might comfort him a little while his hands got to work, pumping him in careful strokes. A wrong scrape of the claw could feel awful, and that’s not what he wanted. Pleasure and enjoyment were key here. Ahenir brought himself into the mix, pushing his waistband down to free his cock and take hold of both of them. He managed a groan, twitching at the bare contact, and getting the same response from the kid. He leaned to the side of his throne and grabbed a small bottle of oils kept for situations like these, then let some on his fingers, incorporating it into getting Laro as aroused as he was, which was proving difficult.

"You’re worrying, my friend. I am not judging your experience or anything of the like." He murmured, thinking maybe he could go back to kissing him as a distraction, which he tried. While he did get him to twitch and moan, it wasn’t what he wanted. Instead, he let go of their erections and pushed the bottle into his hands, which got him a confused and slightly scared look from Laro. "As much as I would like to do this myself, my hands are, ah, a bit dangerous…" He brought one up, showing off the dark colored and sharp nails that adorned the tips. With a hesitant pause, Laro dripped the liquid onto his fingers and swallowed hard, arching and reaching back to probe at his entrance. He was slow and careful about finally pressing a finger in, feeling a little more than embarrassed about being watched while he did this. Taking his time on gathering a rhythm, he waited till the grit and sting of one finger had all but faded away, quickly being replaced with a pleasant burn, and teetering in-between when he pressed another slick digit in. He felt his jaw go slack as he prepared himself with more volition, soft moans slipping past his lips and occasionally a gasp when he’d brush his prostate. The experience was quickly becoming overwhelming.

Ahenir watched him with slow breaths; hands rested on his hips and kneading into the bones there. His cock twitched in response to the sounds he made, and hands would grip him harder when he’d give a soft jolt. He was getting impatient from lack of attention on his part. In the mean time, he slicked himself up with a remaining bit of slippery liquid on his hands, and then swatted Laro’s hands away. He pulled him forward and over his cock, “Alright, sit down- Slowly, please.” He obliged just as he requested, biting his fingers when the tip pushed past muscle, and continuing into a groan as he took the next few inches. Ahenir, on the other hand, let his head fall back in his throne, struggling to not thrust up into the tightness this kid was providing. He had to’ve been new to this, and it thrilled him. The thought of being the first to see him so unravelled, or the first to even bring him to orgasm, for that matter… He bit his lip, nearly having to shake himself out of his thought process.

Once he was fully seated, stuffed to the hilt of his cock and panting soft pleas of “Oh god don’t move.”, Laro gripped hard on the armrests of the throne. He was definitely bigger than a couple of fingers, and left him needing time to adjust and ready himself. Ahenir only held back for so long, finally reaching his breaking point and bucking his hips up into the boy’s, moaning out a struggled “Awh- _fuck_ ” and starting a slow and shaky rhythm of getting him used to the friction of his movements. He wanted to dig his nails into his skin and fuck up into him until he was drooling, but he also wanted to draw this out and give the other as good of a time he was having. He rolled his hips up, drawing an interrupted moan from Laro, the push hard enough to bounce him and make him loll his head back. It inspired him to repeat the movement regularly now, watching his soft hair jump from the force.

Laro was catching onto what he wanted, and how he’d really like him to act while he was riding him. He started to move on his own, leaning back on his hands where they were anchored on his arm rests, rising and falling on his dick with a considerable speed. He drew out a long moan, punctuated with skips to accompany a soft slap of skin. He could feel pre begin to drip onto his stomach, cheeks heating up to a dark red. Ahenir braced his legs against the floor best he could and tested thrusting as hard as he was able to, drawing a sharp cry out of Laro and making him sit on his cock rougher than he has anticipated. “H-hhhh, god damn…” Those lingering thoughts of how absolutely _perfect_ this kid was we’re starting to cloud his judgement, hands tight on his small hips and breath quickly turning into pants.

Ahenir pulled his face forward, holding him there so he could at least swipe his tongue along his bottom lip. He moved one hand to carefully jack him off, slipping his tongue into Laro’s mouth for a few moments and then pulling away, examining his already sweat slicked skin with a grin. He had to’ve been close, if the way he was starting to tighten up wasn’t already an indicator.  
“Mmm, consider it my permission to climax, I’ve no right to stop you.” And Laro quickly took it to heart, leaning to push his face into the demon’s shoulder and push his hand off of his cock and replace it with his own. Within a few frantic strokes he clamped down on Ahenir, making him jolt and hold the younger’s hips like a lifeline. Laro managed muffled sounds into his skin, shoulders shuddering through his orgasm and cum splattering Ahenir’s stomach.

Instead of complaining, he waited till the boy wasn’t tense with climax and was starting to fall into his afterglow before carefully lifting him off his still hard cock. He held him up, looking over his dark cheeks and half-lidded eyes with a soft smile. “Alright, we’ve got more to work on. Can you sit up on your own?” Laro gave a tired chuckle, doing so and waiting for command. “I’m going to need you on the floor for the next part, mmkay?” He nodded, seating himself between Ahenir’s legs and taking hold of the base. He stopped him, grabbing a cloth he had draped over one of the arms to clean the remaining lube off of himself, “I think that’d be a little unpleasant, so…” He shrugged and wiped the rest of Laro’s release off his skin, watching as he took the tip into his mouth with the hesitant action of a beginner.

He wouldn’t need much to come, really, but he would like to see him deepthroat, that much was true. He rested a hand in his hair, caressing the locks with encouragement as he sucked and swallowed around his dick. He was eager to impress now, definitely contrasting the uncomfortable fiddle of thumbs in the beginning. He took in as much as possible, head nudging the back of his throat and making him struggle not to gag. “Ah, if you hold your left thumb in your palm and press down on it, it lessens your gag reflex, you know.” He suggested, trying not to let any noises seep through his lips when he did so, risking taking a bit more in. Despite not getting where he wanted, Laro sat up and bobbed his head in slow movements, occasionally swallowing when he took him deeper and using his hands on what he couldn’t with his mouth. A soft swipe of tongue to his glans had Ahenir arching into his seat, giving a moan through his teeth.

In a moment of boldness, Laro pushed his head down onto his cock, breaching his throat for a quick moment. Ahenir couldn’t stop the gasp as his head lolled back, the boy pulling off to cough. “Ha-h, that was impressive, but feel free to keep up what you’re doing without that.” With a huff, he went back to work, repeating the move every few bobs of his head and managing to get that far without even gagging. The demon, on the other hand, bit his fingers to keep from groaning, considering it embarrassing on his half for a change. Laro was easily taking all of him, swallowing around his shaft and practically throwing him closer to climax. He swirled his tongue around his tip a few times and sucked, moaned around his cock, and moved to deepthroat him for a last time as Ahenir curled his fingers in his hair and pushed him down, hips jerking up into his mouth as he came. He bit his lip enough to cause blood to trickle down his chin, and Laro gagged at the fluids, nails scratching into his sides and leaving long, red marks.

Ahenir let go of him as soon as he felt his orgasm begin to fall, and Laro quickly pulled off with a cough and wiped the saliva drooling from his lips. He swallowed a few times, struggling with the slick feeling in his throat. He was definitely going to be sore, that was for sure now, Laro mulled, watching as Ahenir caught his breath. “Ah, you’re free to redress or head to my quarters.” He did as he was told, but paused as he moved to walk back to his private room, realizing he wasn’t exactly sure where he was even going. “I, um, I’m not sure I know where to go… Also somewhere to bathe would be nice, too.” He quickly added, back to feeling inferior in his presence like he had been when he got here. This was humiliating, to say the least.  
Ahenir hesitated in his answer, before pushing his cock back into his pants and standing, “I’ll leave you at one of the bath houses and head to my room, at the end of the hall. You’re free to sleep or eat afterwards, and I’ll send you back tomorrow morning.” Laro nodded, keeping his head down as Ahenir laid a hand on his back and guided him forward. At least he wasn’t covered in blood, he had to note.


End file.
